Gone and Alone
by teamswitzerland130576
Summary: Bella comes home one day and Victoria is waiting for her. Edward is a little too late and Bella is changed. Something happens to Edward and now Bella has to live her immortal life alone. If you don't like it, don't read it! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I always wished that if I ever became an immortal that it would be Edward that changed me, and then we could live together forever, a happy vampire couple. But as I stared deep into her murderous burgundy eyes, I suddenly saw my whole future change. Now, I'm no Alice, but I'm pretty sure that my life would be totally different after this. It wasn't rocket science. I looked around for any means of escape. But as soon as I thought this thought, I realized that I couldn't escape, not this time. I looked back to her, but not in fear anymore. I realized that if she killed me in revenge, everything would be okay. As long as she didn't kill Edward. I couldn't bear to walk around on this earth and know that he would never be there to hold me, to kiss me, to love me. I saw her lips pull back and saw her glimmering white teeth and knew that she would not make this quick. I closed my eyes, just praying that Edward would not come. That would make everything so much worse. It was then that I heard it.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up the front steps of my house, eager to call Edward. As soon as I opened the door, I hung up my jacket and put away my books, then raced to the phone to call him. I listened impatiently, wanting to hear his voice. It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks and Edward had gone hunting. I heard the sound on the phone being picked up.

"Hello Bella." I heard Edwards melodious voice and relaxed.

"Hey Edward. I missed you at school today." I said.

"I missed you too."

"So when are you coming over?" I asked.

"In five minutes." He said.

"Okay, see you then. I love you." I said.

"Love you too. Bye" He said. Then I hung up the phone. I walked up stairs to freshen up before Edward came over. I went into the bathroom then remembered I forgot my hair brush in my room. I walked into my room to grab my hair brush. I was about to go back into the bathroom when I heard my door shut behind me. I turned around slowly to see who it was. But when I looked at my door, no one was there. I was instantly filled with dread. I heard a little tinkering laugh from behind me. I turned around again and saw Victoria sitting in my rocking chair, staring at me intently.

"Hello, Bella" She said in her high soprano voice. "How have you and Edward been? Good, I hope. That will make killing you now much more fun." She got up and walked towards me, but I stood still. I have no idea why. I should have been terrified. I guess that on some level I knew what was happening and that I was about to leave this world forever. I had too much experience with vampire attacks to know that running would be pointless. Still, my legs seemed to have a mind of their own, because they jerked me towards my door. I tried to make them stop, but Victoria had beaten me to it. She had ran in front of the door and pushed me back with all the force she had. It sent me crashing into my bookcase. I cried out in pain as I felt glass cutting into my neck. Victoria smiled, showing her deadly pointed teeth. She looked at me.

"I'm only getting started." She said menacingly. She leaned over me, her orange hair falling in my face. She laid he nails on the side of my neck while I sat, trying to regain my strength. The she took her nails and pressed then into my skin. She was going to rip my head off!

Then I heard the crash. It came from my wall. I saw a figure crash through it. I saw the flash of bronze hair. Victoria recoiled her hand from my neck, making sure to slash my neck as she went. I was gasping in pain, clutching my neck. Victoria ran at Edward at threw him back out the hole he made when he crashed through. She ran to me, and took my hand. She rested her teeth right on the scar left by James. There was a loud noise as Edward came back through the hole.

"This is from James" She said. She bit down and I felt her teeth puncture my skin. I screamed.

I could feel my blood spill out onto the floor. I heard Edward's cry of rage. I felt Victoria ripped from my hand. That was all I could remember.

I blacked out, letting the raging fire burn away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just like to play in her world.**

Three days later, the burning stopped. The fire had gone out. I was transformed. The first thing I remember seeing was dust. I saw the dust, glorious, it seemed, in the light. The next thing I saw was Carlisle. He stood tentative at the edge of the table I was on. Wait, table? What happened to by bedroom? And my bookcase? I was pushed up against it. Victoria was there. She was the one that bit me. Where was she now? And Edward! He was there too. Where was he? Now that I was immortal, we could always be together. Forever. I looked around the room. Edward wasn't there. Well, neither was Alice or Emmett or anybody, but I always thought that Edward would be there when I was changed. I would have to ask Carlisle where he was. I did all of this thinking in about a second.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. He looked at me quizzically. I wondered why.

"Yes Carlisle. It's me." My new voice shocked me. It was flawless. My words connected smoothly and perfectly. It was a bit unnerving.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, of course I am. Where's Edward?" I asked him. Just then, Esme entered the room. She looked pained.

"Oh, Bella!" Esme exclaimed, running towards me. She embraced me tightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing their sad expressions. Carlisle looked deeply into Esme's eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry to say this, but Edward… he…. Well, Victoria… she… Edward is … dead." Carlisle told me. I just sat there in shock. I was barely listening as he told me about how my house had burned down and how Alice had only been able to drag me out and how Victoria escaped. I was numb with shock. I felt as if there was a hole in my chest. If I was human right now. I would have stopped breathing. Well, I did stop breathing but it didn't have the same effect. I felt dead. How ironic.

Edward was gone. I was a vampire. Every memory of him was all I had now. And my memories were quite dim. I felt my eyes prick and realized how uncomfortable it was not to breath. I needed to be alone. I needed to get out.

"I need to hunt." I said, leaping off the table.

_Poor soul. - Esme_

_I wonder how she's taking it. - Carlisle_

I stopped instantly. I turned quickly back to face them.

"Did you say something?" I asked. They shook their heads.

_She looks confused. - Esme_

"I can read minds." I concluded. Esme and Carlisle looked surprised.

_How…? - Carlisle_

"I think it's from being around Ed-." I stopped I couldn't say it. I would break down right there.

" I have to go." I said, heading for the door again. I didn't stop to see Alice or any of the others once I was out of the room. I went outside and ran. I ran and ran and ran. I ran so fast. I had no idea of where I was going but I had to get away from there for a while. When I had run for about ten minutes, which was about sixty-two miles, I stopped. I was in a clearing. A perfectly round meadow. The faint sunlight shined through the trees. I realized where I was. I must have subconsciously come here. I collapsed onto the ground. Not from exhaustion, but from pain. The pain of being here. The pain of being without Edward. There was no Edward to hold me, to kiss me, to love me anymore. His name filled my mind. I screamed out in agony. _Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, I'm so sorry. _Sorry for being weak, sorry for being helpless. Sorry for him dying. Sorry for everything.

_**It's alright.**_

His voice rang out clearly in my head. I looked around. No one was there.

"Edward?" I said. No answer.

"Is anyone there?" I asked again, louder. Still no answer.

_**I'm right here.**_

It was that voice, his voice, again! Where was it coming from?!

_**It's alright. I'm here. Do not be afraid Bella. It's me, Edward. **_

_Edward?_

_**Yes Bella. It's me. I love you.**_

As dumb as it sounds, I actually listened to the voice. I didn't care where it was coming from or who's it was. I was as happy as I could be right now, in our meadow and Edward-less, And I was going to make it last as long as it could.

**A.N. So, the voice is Edwards, kind of like his voice in New Moon. But this is before New Moon, so Bella never experienced anything like this before. Also, Bella can read minds from being around him so much. **

**Oh, and I have a poll on my profile! Please check it out and vote! I know you don't care but, reveiws make me update faster!! If you have any questions, just reveiw or PM me.**

**Love ya,**

**Kate **


	4. Chapter 4

But, unfortunately, I couldn't make it last that long. About ten minutes later, the sky turned black and rain drops started to fall. How ironic. The weather matched my mood perfectly. I slowly got up, letting the rain fall onto my hard, cold vampire skin. I walked morosely back, taking as much time as possible.

I had completely forgotten about my thirst until I caught the scent of a bear nearby. I inhaled it's tangy, wild scent mixed with the rain. It smelled wonderful. I let my instincts overwhelm me. I attacked the bear and within four minutes, had completely drained it. I felt full. It was a sort of strange feeling, like the blood just was sloshing through me. It was a strange sensation. I got up and walked away from the corpse. I stared at the ground, watching the rain drops fall into puddles at my feet. I knew that if I had been able to cry, I would have been. But instead, I just sobbed tearlessly. I wrapped my arms around my torso to keep myself from falling apart. I kept walking. I had now idea where I was going, but my feet seemed to steer me in the right direction. Within ten minutes, I found myself back at the Cullens. I sighed and pushed the door open. Alice hugged me the moment I was through that door.

"Move Alice." I said, pushing her aside. "I need to think. Do I have a bedroom here?" She nodded, pulling me up the stairs. She led me down the hallway, stopping at one of the rooms at random.

_Are you okay? _She thought. I nodded. She took that as a good sign and let me in the room. I looked around, taking everything in. There was a small bed in the corner and a black leather sofa against the wall. I cringed and then realized that it was not _His _couch. I let out a breath and looked at the rest of the room. There were book shelves just overflowing with books. There was also a computer in the left corner of the room.

"Thanks Alice." I said, closing the door.

_Anytime, _She thought. Then she left me alone to grieve over my sorrows. I went over to the couch and lay down. I closed my eyes and wished that I could sleep. I longed to dream and see Edward there, in my dreams. I longed to feel his touch and know that everything was okay, but nothing was okay. I was alone. Edward was… gone. I hated to admit that. I wanted him to be alive. I needed him to be alive. But he wasn't and never would be again.

Two weeks had passed since I was turned. I secluded myself in my room except for hunting. I planned to stay there forever. I never wanted to leave. I felt safe there in my room. It felt like a sanctuary. A place where no one could touch me, where no hurt would ever come my way.

I stayed there until one day when I heard Alice gasp. I looked into her mind and saw what she saw. It was Victoria, headed this way. She had an army with her. She had her arm slung around one of the taller newborns. He was looking at her and smiled. Then, a voice yelled out to Victoria. She whipped her head around, her hair flying, and smiled her evilest smile. Then, they attacked.

I wondered who that voice was. I couldn't hear it very well but it sounded like a girl's voice. I got up and ran to Alice.

"Alice, are you okay? I asked her. She looked at me, almost scared it seemed.

"Yes, I was just surprised." She said, choosing her words carefully. I stared at her in wonder. "I need Jasper."

I helped her up and she ran off to find Jasper. I stood there watching after her in wonder. After a few minutes, she was back, along with Jasper. He looked at me, worryingly. Then I felt happy. Beyond happy, I felt elated. I frowned at Jasper, and he took away some of the happiness so I could think properly.

Alice whispered something into Jasper's ear and then ran off again. But this time, Jasper stayed. He looked at me tentatively and smiled a small smile. I returned the smile and backed up into my bed room. He followed me. I didn't stop him. I sat down on my couch and he sat on the bed. And that is how we stayed for a very long time. Well, just until Alice came back.


End file.
